


I Feel Like I Am Losing My Mind:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Broken Series: [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Character Death, Death, Developing Relationship, Dinner, Episode Related, Episode: s09e10 Pio Ke Kukui Po'ele Ka Hale (When the Light Goes Out the House is Dark), Episode: s09e11 Hala I Ke Ala O'i'ole Mai (Gone on the Road from which There Is No Returning), Episode: s10e07 Ka 'i'o (DNA), Episode: s10e19 E Ho'i Na Keiki Oki Uaua O Na Pali (Home Go the Very Tough Lads of the Hills), Friendship, Gen, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Insanity, Major Character Undeath, Post-Episode: S10e07 Ka 'i'o (DNA), Post-Episode: s09e10 Pio Ke Kukui Po'ele Ka Hale (When the Light Goes Out the House is Dark), Post-Episode: s09e11 Hala I Ke Ala O'i'ole Mai (Gone on the Road from which There Is No Returning), Post-Episode: s10e19 E Ho'i Na Keiki Oki Uaua O Na Pali (Home Go the Very Tough Lads of the Hills), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sadstuck, Showers, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:35:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23792446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny gets to the heart of what is bothering his best friend, Does he help?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This starts my series!!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Broken Series: [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715644
Kudos: 1





	I Feel Like I Am Losing My Mind:

*Summary: Danny gets to the heart of what is bothering his best friend, Does he help?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This starts my series!!!!*

Detective Danny "Danno" Williams was worried about his best friend, Ever since they got off of the mountain, & finished the case. He notices the changes that he was going through, & he was very concerned. If Steve doesn't talk about it, He will exploded soon, & will take everyone with him. So, He decided to take care of him for a change. The Blond decided to carry out his plans right then, & there. He would do anything, Anything for Steve to be happy.

Commander Steve was glad to have some privacy, as he went to shower off the day's grime. He was so exhausted, & couldn't get a full night's rest, only a couple of hours. Everything from the past year was hitting him at once, & he couldn't escape it. As the warm water soothes his aching muscles, He lets out his emotions, & cries for everything that he lost. The **_Five-O Commander_** finished up his shower, shuts the water off, dries off, & changes. Then, He went to find Danny, so the blond can take care of him, or he would've busted through the bathroom door himself.

The Former Seal was so tired, as he came downstairs, & he was searching for his good friend, & brother. “Come on, Babe, I promise that I will be gentle”, The Loudmouth Detective said, as he came with the first-aid kit. Steve just sat down on the couch, & relaxed, while Danny tended to his injuries that he had gotten in the fight earlier. The Shorter Man noticed that his friend was getting upset again, He said this to him in response.

“Come on, Talk to me, Man”, Danny said, after he cleaned the gash on the back of his head. Steve was gonna fight it, but he cleared his throat, & decided to start at the very beginning, He feels that if anyone could understand him, It would be his best friend. Tears were trickling down his face, It was rare for Danny to see his super seal friend so vulnerable.

Steve composed himself, & said, “It started with the stuff with Greer, & losing Joe, & avenging his death in Laos. I’ve been going non-stop, Then, All of the drama with my mother, & her death, Plus, I had been having nightmares about my past....”. He was sobbing again, & he continued to say, “It’s too much, I need help, Please **_help_** me, Danno”, He implored as he looked at the blond.

Danny took his friend into his arms, & comforted him. “Shhh, It’s gonna be okay, Steve, It’s okay, I have you, Danno’s got you”, The Shorter Man said, as he soothes him. The Hunky Brunette just relaxed in his partner’s arms, as they spent the rest of the time on the couch. After awhile, It was dinner time, Danny said, “Come on, Let’s have some dinner”, Steve nodded, & followed him into the kitchen.

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
